Lo que el viento nos dejó
by coldhardbitch7
Summary: Situado después de la película, ¿qué fue de la vida de los miembros de Celestial Being? ¿Cómo enfrentará Feldt el volver a perder a esa persona amada?
1. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, etc. Este fic no es de ninguna forma elaborado bajo fines de lucro.

Este fic intentará plasmar lo que mi retorcida mente (?) se figuró del final de la película de Gundam 00, y lo que fue de la vida de los integrantes de Celestial Being.

* * *

><p>–Eso… –murmuró Sumeragi, impactada por lo que sus ojos veían. Una flor de dimensiones colosales lograba vislumbrarse en medio del espacio, donde antes se encontrara Júpiter.<p>

–Setsuna… –fue lo único que Feldt logró articular, como eco a sus pensamientos. La guerra al fin había terminado, todo había llegado a su fin.

… Dos años más tarde…

–¿Estás segura? –cuestionó Lasse, a la vez que dejaba los mandos de la nave para voltear a ver a su capitana. Sumeragi asintió con seguridad y firmeza, inculcándole un poco de ésta a su piloto, que parecía no muy convencido al respecto.

–No podemos seguir dejando la vida pasar, es hora de disfrutar un poco de la paz por la que tanto predicamos. –añadió tranquilamente.

Momentos después, una reunión se alzaba en uno de los cuartos del Ptolemaios 2, todos se preguntaban qué sería esta vez, hace tiempo que ya no había guerras, ni necesidad de intervenciones. Podría decirse que el mundo estaba en paz, y con ello, no había demasiado por hacer en aquella nave.

–Bien, ¿puedes decirnos de una vez para qué nos llamas? Estaba a la mitad de una película y… –Lockon no pudo continuar hablando, puesto fue interrumpido por la recién llegada.

–Nos vamos. –fue todo lo que Sumeragi Lee Noriega anunció.

–¿Nos vamos? –repitió confundida Feldt, mirando a su capitana, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Cuando recayó en la vestimenta de la mujer, entonces todo comenzó a aclararse. Ésta vestía unos sencillos pantalones de jean y una camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo color lavanda. No había uniforme, no había Celestial Being en su persona.

–Así es, he decidido que ya es hora de que regresen a la Tierra, y aprovechen el tiempo. Celestial Being se declara fuera de actividades por tiempo indefinido a partir de hoy. Así que, ¿qué piensan hacer? –les cuestionó la mujer al mando, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes lucían aún confundidos o estupefactos.

Allelujah fue el primero en sonreír con calma, y responder. –Marie y yo aún queremos recorrer el mundo, queda mucho por ver, ¿cierto? –cuestionó buscando aprobación de la mujer de platinos cabellos a su lado, la cual asintió apaciblemente.

–Supongo entonces que yo voy a regresar a Irlanda. –afirmó Lockon encogiéndose de hombros, no es que tuviese mucho que hacer allí, pero a fin de cuentas, tampoco lo tenía en la nave.

–Creo que nosotros vamos a volver a LaGrange, y quizás bajemos a la Tierra para que Mileina conozca un par de lugares. –fue lo que propuso Ian, mientras su esposa Linda asentía, con su hija al lado.

–¿Qué hay de ti, Feldt? –inquirió Sumeragi, logrando que todos volteasen a ver a la pelirrosada, que bajó la vista sin articular palabra alguna.

–Quiero esperar un poco más… –respondió luego de pensarlo un momento, la aludida. Una tensión casi palpable invadió el ambiente al instante. Todos sabían lo que ella esperaba, todos tenían más que asumido que Feldt aún albergaba esperanzas de que Setsuna regresara, aún si las chances eran de una en mil. Pero también sabían que ella no podría simplemente pasar su vida esperando, no era sano.

–Feldt… –comenzó Sumeragi, suspirando suavemente, simplemente no sabía qué decir a la muchacha, no podía prohibirle amar, ¿no?

–Ven conmigo. –todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, y voltearon a ver al portador de la voz, Lockon Stratos. –Ven conmigo, a Irlanda. Si Setsuna regresa, estoy seguro de que irá por ti. –aseguró el irlandés, y cuando Feldt volteó a verle, confundida, él sólo sonrió a ella, con algo de camaradería.

–Lockon… –comenzó Allelujah, que al igual que todos, preocupaba un poco aquella actitud hacia Feldt, a sabiendas de lo que años atrás había ocurrido entre los dos.

–No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle nada… ¿pero no sería mejor que alguien se quede con ella? ¿O simplemente vamos a abandonarla aquí? No pienso dejar a un compañero atrás. –aseveró el joven, mirando de forma decidida a su compañero, el cual asintió silenciosamente.

Lockon sintió de alguna manera que se ayudaba a él también, no iba a mentir, estar solo lo volvía algo –o demasiado- irresponsable. Miró entonces por la ventana al espacio, si fuera capaz, juraría que Neil estaba sonriendo desde el cielo.


	2. Lancia Stratos

–¡Lockon despierta! ¡Lockon despierta! –brincaba la pequeña pelota naranja que respondía al nombre de "Haro", a un lado de la cama del susodicho. Aquél cuarto parecía haber entrado en guerra, no era muy espacioso, pero sí lo suficiente para albergar una cama matrimonial, un escritorio sobre el cual yacían una buena cantidad de papeles sobre-escritos y desordenados, una taza de café que parecía desde antaño estar allí, o del día pasado, mínimo, una computadora portátil algo empolvada en su superficie, y unas cuantas basuras más. Frente a este escritorio se encontraba un armario con una de sus compuertas abiertas, por la cual se podía vislumbrar un apelotonamiento de ropa arrugada en un rincón, y unas cuantas prendas más colgadas. Mientras que la decoración en el suelo consistía en un regadero de la ropa de la noche anterior. El bulto entre las mantas de la deshecha cama sólo se removió ante los llamados de la pelota.

–Va, va… –murmuró de mala gana, despertando al fin. Claro, el aroma a café recién hecho ayudaba bastante a la tarea. Sin decir más, Lockon tiró sus mantas a un lado y se levantó de manera algo torpe, caminando de la misma forma hacia los pantalones que había dejado la noche anterior en el suelo. Se los puso sin abrocharlos siquiera y salió de allí bostezando y rascándose la cabeza. –¿Feldt? –inquirió, entrando en la cocina.

Allí, una mujer de esbelta y delgada figura, cabello corto rosado, vestida con unos shorts de jean y una camiseta un par de tallas más grandes que ella verde, se encontraba sirviendo las tostadas en la mesa, junto a la cafetera humeante. Volteó hacia el recién llegado con una sonrisa cordial. –Buenos días, –recibió con educación –¿dormiste bien? –preguntó más por costumbre que por preocupación en sí.

–Algo… –respondió el hombre, sentándose y desperezándose –¿Y tú? Tienes un examen hoy, ¿cierto? –cuestionó con cierta duda, a lo que la joven asintió. –¿A qué hora? –inquirió luego.

– Siete de la noche… –respondió ella, sentándose frente a él, comenzando ambos a desayunar al mismo tiempo.

– Entonces paso a buscarte cuando termines, no es bueno que una chica ande sola por la calle tan tarde. –convino él, guiñándole un ojo, ante lo que Feldt miró a otro lado y suspiró, ese hombre no cambiaba más.

El resto era más de lo mismo, la rutina de un nuevo día, Lockon preparándose para ir a trabajar, Feldt más de lo mismo. No era como si fuesen una pareja feliz, podría hasta decirse que si cruzaban algo, eran tan sólo palabras vacías.

Ambos salieron juntos del departamento en que vivían, y a su vez del edificio, tomando rumbos opuestos sin siquiera despedirse, como dos extraños, así se manejaban ellos.

El día de Feldt fue por demás aburrido, trabajaba en un autoservicio lo suficientemente tranquilo para permitirle repasar a gusto antes de su examen. Al terminar su jornada, vio el reloj, que marcaba las 16 horas exactas, tiempo suficiente para dar un paseo antes de ir a la facultad.

Dicho y hecho, la joven se encaminó a paso tranquilo hacia su meta, relajada, viendo su entorno, pero sintiéndose de algún modo vacía. ¿Que tenía una vida tranquila? Claro, ella no iba a quejarse de que su vida fuese un martirio, no lo era, todo era paz a su alrededor, tenía una bonita casa, un empleo que no la estresaba, estudiaba lo que le gustaba, como cualquier chica normal, incluso tenía un compañero de piso cálido y que la protegía, y a su mejor amigo –Haro- allí, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Entonces, su mente volvía a aquellos vagos recuerdos de su vida pasada, Celestial Being, ¿cuánto hacía que habían separado sus caminos? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? Suspiró, había olvidado caminar, así que retomó el paso.

Al llegar a una plaza, se dejó caer en la primera banca que encontró. Miró al cielo, y otra vez su pensamiento viajó lejos de allí, muy lejos entre ese torrente de recuerdos que era su cabeza, hasta llegar a él. Esos ojos escarlata que la desarmaban… no, mejor dejaba eso para otro momento, siempre que pensaba en Setsuna, terminaba mal. Espantó como pudo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se avocó a la realidad, levantándose instantáneamente de su lugar y retomando su curso.

Miró la hora en su reloj por enésima vez, las 10 en punto, y suspiró. Había terminado su examen una hora atrás, así que, decidió esperar a que su amigo viniera por ella sentada en las escalinatas de la universidad. A lo lejos pudo oír el rugir de un auto, reconocería ese motor en cualquier lado, un ronroneante V6 de casi 2 litros y medio y 12 válvulas… bien, debía dejar de saber tanto sobre autos, se dijo a sí misma.

Un automóvil blanco se detuvo entonces frente al edificio de Ciencias de Ingeniería y Sistemas del Trinity College, y de él bajó Lyle, apoyando ambos brazos en el techo del coche, y mirándola con una sonrisa.

–¿Y? ¿Nos vamos? –inquirió esbozando una sonrisa aún más cálida. No podía hacer menos que mirarla con cariño, después de tanto tiempo, después de saber cómo su hermano había impactado en su vida, le era imposible no verla como a aquella hermanita menor que perdió, como a su linda Amy.

La pelirosada sólo asintió levemente, levantándose, y bajando a ritmo constante las escaleras, para luego meterse en el auto, al igual que hiciera Lyle. Ella se relajó completamente mientras él conducía por las nocturnas calles de Dublín, bastante tranquilas comparadas con el ajetreo diurno.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a dar una vuelta? Es una linda noche. –propuso el castaño, para animar un tanto a su compañera. Feldt dedicó una suave sonrisa y respondió afirmativamente a su propuesta, salir no le vendría mal, un poco de aire fresco, un paseo por el Temple Bar que terminase en algún pub tomando algo ligero, sí, definitivamente no era una mala idea.

Lyle, ya notando más alegre o entusiasmada a la chica, aceleró un tanto, pasando a una velocidad lo suficientemente alta por una esquina, como para distinguir una silueta que había -por un segundo- plasmado su mirada en Feldt Grace.


	3. El poder del amor

–_¡Arriba y muy buenos días! ¡Son las 8 de la mañana en Barcelona, y este nuevo día abre sus puertas de forma sensacional! El clima es ideal para disfrutar de las playas y el sol, con un cielo absolutamente despejado, la temperatura es de 25º C. Ahora comenzamos este bloque con Huey Lewis and The News y su célebre canción: el poder del amor._

Una mujer de unos 37 o 38 años se removía entre las mantas de su espaciosa cama, en un dormitorio que no tenía nada que envidiar a ningún otro, muebles de caoba finamente pintados de blanco, paredes del mismo color, piso de parqué lustroso, y un gran ventanal que conectaba con un hermoso balcón desde el cual se podía ver el fin de la ciudad, y el mar.

Los muebles eran pocos, pero brindaban una elegancia única, una cama de dos plazas y media, con sábanas blancas y un acolchado en color borravino. El estilo de la mueblería inspirada en el siglo XIX sólo daba un toque más esplendoroso al lugar. A los lados de la cama se encontraban dos mesitas de noche, cada una con una lámpara y diversos artilugios personales. Sobre la cabecera de la cama descansaba un cuadro con el paisaje de las playas de España, brindando cierta calma al decorado. En un extremo se encontraba un armario seguido por un escritorio, mientras que en extremo contrario se vislumbraba el tocador con un gran espejo ovalado sobre éste.

Las ventanas que hacían a su vez de puertas al balcón se encontraban abiertas, y las cortinas blancas flameaban suavemente con el viento. El aroma de la sal invadió pronto los sentidos de la mujer, haciéndola sonreír, y ayudándola a despertar de su letargo. Justo cuando ella se sentaba para recibir el sol de un nuevo día con sus cinco sentidos bien predispuestos, unas manos la tomaron firmemente, atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo que yacía a un lado de ella.

Sumeragi sonrió más ante esto, ya con los ojos abiertos, se dejó caer sobre su compañero, mirándolo con una mezcla de complicidad y dulzura, besando a aquél hombre con suavidad y un toque de sensualidad. El agasajado soltó un gemido leve de placer ante este gesto, y la estrechó más hacia él, acariciando su espalda y cabello.

–¿Por qué siempre escuchamos esta radio? –preguntó medio riendo el muchacho bajo ella, clavando sus afilada e intensa mirada en la mujer que tanto amaba.

–Porque a mi me gusta, ¿no es obvio? Soy tu capitana, no me cuestiones.

–Ya no lo eres, ¿recuerdas? –añadió él antes de tomar gentilmente a la mujer y dejarla de espaldas contra el colchón, para situarse sobre ella y besar su cuello con devoción.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían pasado en esa situación, besándose y acariciándose, sin intenciones de nada más que brindarse cariño, hasta que una canción conocida de sobra por ambos, comenzó a sonar en la radio.

–Tu canción, –murmuró él, levantándose sólo para verla –_pretty woman, walking down the street~ ._

–Oh, basta, –añadió ella, sonrojada –te dije mil veces que no es mi canción, y ahora más te vale que te levantes, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

–¿Trabajo? ¿Un sábado?

Ella asintió, saliendo de la cama, y cubriendo su desnudez con una bata. –Hay que preparar el cuarto de huéspedes.

–¿Quién viene? –él sólo la vio pasearse por el dormitorio buscando cosas en el armario, sentándose en la cama, dejando que las sábanas cubrieran todo desde su cadera hacia abajo.

–Allelujah y Marie, llegan por la tarde, hay que ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto. Y mañana vienen Feldt y Lyle.

El muchacho rió. –¿Va a haber alguna fiesta y no me avisaste? Que desconsiderada.

–Algo así, se cumplen 5 años de que Celestial Being se separó, algo teníamos que hacer al respecto.

–Podríamos decir que sólo querían una excusa para armar jaleo.

–… me atrapaste. –aceptó ella, riendo, siendo pronto acompañada por las risas de él.

El hombre se levantó al fin, una vez su mujer hubo entrado al baño, y se vistió con unos boxers y un pantalón de jean, para luego acercarse a la ventana. La calma del lugar era envidiable, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa acariciara su rostro, para una persona como él, siempre atada a la guerra, aquella paz era de ensueño.

Pero la paz duró poco, de golpe la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y un niño que aparentaba tener unos tres o cuatro años entró corriendo, seguido por una niña que debería tener un año menos que él.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá! –vociferó el niño –¡Ya es de día! ¿Podemos salir a jugar? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Síííí?

–¡Jajajaja! Claro que puedes, Litchy, sólo ten cuidado, el césped debe estar resbaloso aún. –permitió el adulto, mirándolos con profundo amor. El muchachito no dudó un segundo en salir corriendo a buscar su pelota, para ir a practicar afuera.

–¿Y yo? –preguntó tímidamente la pequeña, que sostenía un osito entre sus brazos, con el cuál cubría avergonzada sus labios.

Él no pudo hacer menos que levantarla en sus brazos y besar su rosácea mejilla. Si esto era un sueño como solía pensar a veces, definitivamente no quería que terminase nunca.

–Esperemos que tu madre salga, y podrás ayudarla con el desayuno, ¿qué tal? ¿Verdad que vas a hacerle esas deliciosas tostadas tuyas a tu papá? –propuso él, ante lo que la niña sonrió enseñando sus blanquitos dientes a su padre.

–Lasse, –advirtió Sumeragi, saliendo ya vestida del baño, y secándose el cabello mojado con una toalla –no abuses de Chris, ella no tiene por qué malcriarte.

–Ufa… –lamentó el adulto, mientras la niña se abrazaba a su cuello.


	4. Levantarse y continuar

–¿Sabes? El cabello largo siempre te quedó mejor. –dijo el castaño, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un bucle rosado, propiedad de la mujer que se encontraba lavando los platos a espaldas de él.

–Lockon, no empieces. –recriminó ella de forma tranquila, siguiendo con su tarea. Pero ya era tarde, el hombre había tomado a la mujer por la estrecha cintura, apoyándose suavemente en ella, para hacer a un lado su cabello y depositar un suave beso en su cuello.

Feldt suspiró, dejando lo que hacía antes de que algo se le cayera de las manos. Sabía de antemano a dónde quería llegar él, cuando una mano se aventuró hacia delante, acariciando su vientre, subiendo entre toques suaves, hasta uno de sus pechos.

–Lockon… –comenzó ella suspirando tenuemente, a lo que el muchacho la silenció en un susurro sobre su oreja, para luego tomar el lóbulo entre sus labios, logrando que la chica se mordiera el labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido que atentaba por salir de su garganta.

–No me llames Lockon, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Dime Lyle. –ordenó él, volteándola entre sus brazos para dejarla frente a él, y clavar sus verdes ojos en los de ella. Se acercó a su boca con intenciones de besarla, pero ella volteó el rostro, mirando a un lado. Lyle suspiró.

–No quiero que me beses. –sentenció ella, con firmeza.

–Oye, no seas tan severa conmigo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es convivir con una mujer como tu? ¿Aún no me perdonas lo de aquella vez? –preguntó, dando a entender su referencia hacia los tiempos donde él recién ingresaba a Celestial Being.

–Ni lo voy a hacer. –aseguró ella, enfrentando su mirada con cierto enfado, el cual sólo la hacía ver más apetecible a sus ojos. No era un enfado real, y ella lo sabía bien, pues su rostro se debatía entre una mueca aniñada de mero capricho, y algo de reproche.

Él sonrió ante esto, y luego la besó sin advertencia alguna. Feldt se quedó pasmada, bien era cierto que muchas veces antes habían hecho cosas peores, que ella había acabado por ceder su pureza a aquél hombre en una noche de copas y llantos.

Y es que no lo había podido soportar más, sentirse tan ajena al mundo era un espanto. Extrañar tanto a un hombre que seguramente nunca regresaría, como Neil nunca regresó, como Chris y Litchy tampoco lo hicieron, como sus padres, y tantos otros. Aquella noche estaba harta de todo, y terminó entregándose a él, a la persona que cargaba al menos su mismo pesar, al muchacho que tantas veces había dormido con ella, sin ningunas segundas intenciones, tan sólo para estar ahí y abrazarla mientras la amargura la atacaba y ahogaba su llanto con la almohada.

Pero no la había besado, ni esa vez, ni ninguna de las que le siguieron, él respetaba lo mejor que podía sus condiciones, y ella simplemente dejaba que la llevara al cielo por unos instantes. No era por amor, ella no lo amaba ni él a ella, era todo por el mero hecho de olvidar por unas horas sus pasados, las cosas que llevaban a cuestas en sus espaldas, tanta guerra, tanta muerte y tanto dolor.

Apenas unos veinte minutos más tarde, ella ya se encontraba desnuda en la cama de él, y él sobre ella, besando y acariciando su perfecto cuerpo. Feldt miraba el techo ida, suspirando y gimiendo de vez en cuando, y no se dio cuenta hasta que Lyle abrió con cuidado sus piernas, que en algún rincón de su alma, ella también lo deseaba.

El hombre la sujetó por las caderas, y lentamente se adentró en ella, con el mismo cuidado que siempre había tenido con esa mujer. La vio sujetarse ligeramente a las sábanas y cerrar los ojos con algo de fuerza, mientras él empujaba para abrirse paso en su estrecho cuerpo. Una vez llegado al límite, deslizó las manos por su espalda y la atrajo como a una muñeca hacia él, a lo que ella respondía abrazándose a sus hombros.

–Te quiero… –murmuró en el oído de la chica –Feldt, déjame cuidarte. –le pidió suavemente, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, mientras comenzaba a balancearse suavemente hacia fuera y dentro de ella, en un ritmo tranquilo.

¿Cómo podía permitirle hacer algo así? ¿Cuidarla? ¿Sanarla? Eso significaba deliberadamente borrar de ella todo rastro de sus sentimientos hacia alguien más, hacia Setsuna. ¿Erradicar su amor por Setsuna? No, ni hablar. Ella no quería eso ni mucho menos, ella seguía teniendo fe, él iba a regresar… porque… tenía que regresar algún día, ¿cierto?

Soltó un gemido sonoro cuando él aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, apoyándola nuevamente sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella, mientras besaba su hombro.

Por media hora se mantuvieron así, hasta que aquello se volvió insoportable para ambos, imposible de contener. Con un ronco gemido él se vino dentro de ella, mientras la misma Feldt ahogaba el propio en el fondo de su garganta, sin aliento alguno, llegando al éxtasis con él.

Lyle se dejó caer sobre ella, agitado y exhausto, sintiendo el vaivén del pecho de Feldt, luchando por subir y bajar contra el de él. Ella lo abrazó con calidez, quizás sí era momento de aceptar, que como casi toda su familia, Setsuna se había ido, y que nunca iba a volver.

El solo pensamiento le produjo un malestar absoluto, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él identifico el tiritar en su cuerpo, y sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos se alzó para verla directamente a los ojos.

–Feldt… –llamó algo afligido por verla así –no llores. –le pidió, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

–Tienes razón, –murmuró ella entre gimoteos –no puedo seguir así. No puedo esperarlo más. No quiero seguir así… Lyle, ayúdame.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego sonrió de forma cálida, se sentó, saliendo de ella, y la tomó con cuidado, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la sentó en su regazo y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su desnudo pecho. Acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, mientras dejaba que ella se desahogara.

Cuando ella ya parecía más tranquila, el ruido del timbre sonando los alarmó. Feldt alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, ambos tenían el mismo semblante interrogativo plasmado en sus rostros.

–Espera. –le dijo él, levantándose, y vistiéndose sólo con los pantalones, fue a la puerta de entrada mientras se ponía una camiseta blanca que había tirada por allí.

Lyle se acercó a la puerta con desconfianza, y preguntó quién era el que estaba del otro lado. La respuesta lo dejó pasmado, y tuvo que ver por la mirilla para corroborar lo que sus oídos habían procesado, y aún así no se lo creía.

Abrió la puerta de forma apresurada y torpe, sin creérselo todavía.

–¿Sorpresa? –inquirió su visitante, algo apenado por la forma en que le veía, pero intuía que era normal, era perfectamente normal que le viese como a un fantasma. Por sobre el hombro de Lockon, pudo ver perfectamente la figura de una mujer de cabellos rosados, que se asomaba por un lado, con una sábana sujeta firmemente en su pecho.

–¿Lyle quién-? –comenzó ella, pero fue incapaz de continuar hablando en cuanto lo vio, allí, de pie, con ese rostro imperturbable. Los ojos verde marino de Feldt se abrieron de par en par, con gran sorpresa.

–Feldt Grace. –fue todo lo que murmuró el muchacho aún de pie en la puerta. Lyle, quien ya imaginaba el accionar de la mujer, se hizo a un lado, lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ésta chocara contra él en su carrera.

–¡Setsuna! –exclamó ella arrojándose hacia él, rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos de manera algo fuerte, aferrándose a él como si se aferrase a su propia vida. Era increíble, él estaba ahí, frente a ella, él… ¡él seguía vivo!

Setsuna sólo atinó a retroceder un pie para mantener el equilibrio y no caer con la mujer al suelo, para luego devolver su abrazo con sumo cariño, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de ella, para mantenerla firme junto a él. De alguna forma, había extrañado el contacto con Feldt, por más leve que fuera. Y sonrió levemente al escuchar cómo ella lloraba emocionada.


End file.
